This Is Why
by ShiroyukiKaji
Summary: Yet another short fluffy TakaKuro, slightly longer than the previous one!


A/N : Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my previous and very first work on fanfic! It's because of you guys I had more confident! This is for you guys, enjoy! ;)

* * *

"I'm home!" The entrance door into the apartment room was swung open by a raven-haired man.

He put down his bag on the floor and sat beside it to take off his shoes.

"Welcome home, Takao-kun," a voice can be heard from the kitchen as he placed his shoes neatly on the shoe rack.

He walked into the kitchen to find a bluenette wearing a white sweater and a pair of brown pants with a light blue apron over them, cutting up meat into tinier blocks.

"What are we having tonight, Tecchan?" Takao asked as he shrugged out of his coat.

"Curry. I'm not confident though," Kuroko replied, his eyes still on the meat, focusing on the task.

"Hnn? About what?" he pulled out the chair in the dining table and sat on it.

Kuroko put the cubes of meat into the pot. "The taste," he said in his usual tone.

"Eh? If it's Tecchan's cooking, I bet it'll taste good!"

Kuroko said nothing but Takao knew that he was smiling even with his back turned to him. Takao sat on his chair for a while and observed his beloved walking around the kitchen.

It was quiet, but a comfortable one. The sound of the utensils clanging, knife chopping, the water boiling, it was all calming. But it was the sight of Kuroko that eased him. It made him forget about the bad things that happened to him today. What bad things? There was no way he would try to remember it just to tell them to Kuroko about it.

Kuroko proceeded to chop the carrots. Suddenly he felt weight pressing against his back and strong, muscular arms wrapping around his waist.

"Taka—" he said and turned his head to look at the raven-haired man who was hugging him from behind. However, as his head turned, his sentence was left unfinished because Takao's lips were on his.

It was just a normal kiss they share every time. But Takao got deeper and deeper to the point when he pulled away, he left Kuroko panting.

Kuroko glared at him with his blue eyes, face extremely flushed which only made it difficult for Takao to apologise seriously. "I said I'm sorry!" he laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Still hugging him, Kuroko continued chopping with Takao's chin resting on his shoulder.

Takao waited until his lover let his guard down and kissed his neck, leaving a hickey.

"Takao-kun!" said Kuroko, being louder than usual. Maybe it was because he was caught off guard.

"Don't move," he whispered into his ear and kissed it. Slowly savoring him, he started biting him lightly which made Kuroko lose focus on his task.

Takao trailed down his jaw line with his lips. He heard Kuroko say, "Ouch," suddenly. He didn't remember causing his precious any pain, if anything he should have felt good.

Curious, he shifted his attention to his surroundings. He looked down at Kuroko's finger. It was bleeding.

"Hnn~?" Takao hummed. "It's rare to see you cut yourself since you are always so focused on a task, what happened?" he asked even though he knew exactly why.

"It's nothing ," Kuroko tried hard to keep his face straight, which Takao find really amusing. Kuroko put his wound under the tap so he could wash it but before he could even turn on the tap, Takao gripped his wrist and brought his finger into his mouth.

Being careful not to hurt him, Takao sucked it gently. He made sure he cleaned the wound properly at the same time.

"It's dirty, Takao-kun,"

Despite that, Kuroko made no movements of pulling away.

Takao glanced up at his lover. He couldn't even make out the colour of his face anymore. The only thing he was sure of was that it was redder than before. '_Cute,' _Takao thought as he licked Kuroko's wound. It made Kuroko flinch a little.

"Does it hurt?" Concerned, he stopped to ask.

The bluenette did not reply, he was panting instead, looking at Takao with teary blue eyes.

The look.

The look that Takao loved a lot.

"Tecchan," he whispered dangerously.

He reached for Kuroko's belt from behind, leaning closer to him. "I wanna do it," he said without removing his lips from Kuroko's neck.

Before Takao could even unbuckle Kuroko's belt, he was already being pushed out of the kitchen.

"Eh? Tecchan?"

With Kuroko's palm on Takao's chest, he pushed with all he had.

"Get out of the kitchen please, Takao-kun."

"B-but!"

Kuroko closed the kitchen door before Takao could finish his sentence.

Raking through his hair with his fingers, Takao sighed.

_'It's not good today too huh? Well time to go take a bath,'_ he thought to himself, feeling disappointed.

When he was about to leave for the bathroom, he saw the kitchen door open at the corner of his eyes. He turned towards the door, it was slightly opened, about an inch or so.

Kuroko was peeking from the inside of the kitchen.

He looked at Takao with his expressionless blue eyes.

"... Maybe... Later. After dinner,"

He closed the door instantly after he finished replying to Takao's request.

Takao stared at the door for a while, trying to rearrange his thoughts. He chuckled.

_This is why I love him._


End file.
